User blog:Gruvias/Anime Tree Hill S1 Ep 1: Secrets
They all say high school never ends right? See their stories unfold. Juvia: Ryuuji-san! Ryuuji: Oh Juvia. Perky as always. Juvia: How was your summer? Ryuuji: Same old, same old. Except this summer involved many sentences with the word "Gray-sama." Juvia: Gray-sama where?! Ryuuji: Juvia. You're not even paying attention to me - - (Juvia gasps as she witnesses Ryuuji bump into a small stature. This stature was revealed to be Taiga Aisaka looking pissed at Ryuuji after taking her hand off her face. Many students are clamoring over this encounter. The name “Palmtop Tiger” called out which furthers this clamoring and excitement) Ryuuji: Palmtop Tiger? (Ryuuji tries figuring this out by motioning a fist to his other hand, this however earns him a punch from Taiga) Juvia: Ryuuji-san! We’re sorry! Taiga: Just make sure the overgrown cactus watches himself next time. (Ryuuji and Juvia are puzzled as Taiga leaves) (After school as Juvia is sitting on a bench whereas Ryuuji joins her) Ryuuji: Aren’t you supposed to be at tutoring? Juvia: Oh! Juvia starts back at tutoring next week, when academics get more serious. Ryuuji: Right. Ohhh now I see why you’re out here. Juvia: Ehh? No! No I’m not out to see - - ! Nice try. Can we talk about something else? Ryuuji: Yes, like what was that confrontation earlier? Juvia: I’m not the one who got punched in the face. But - - Ryuuji: Oh yeah. I should probably go now. Juvia: Ryuuji-san! Unknown voice: Damn. Quite the voice you got there. (Juvia turns around gasping and blushing) Juvia: (Under her breath before turning back to Gray) ''Gray-sama…. Talk to Juvia …… just now. Gray: That’s an interesting name. You busy tonight? Juvia: Why do you ask Gray-sama? Gray: There’s a back to school party tomorrow night. I don’t think you should spend the night alone, plus you should bring a friend. ''(Juvia watches as Gray walks away with a smile) (The next day at school) Ryuuji: A party? Juvia: Yah! Besides Gray-sama said Juvia could invite a friend. Please Ryuuji-san. Ryuuji: Juvia, you know how people get when they see me. All of a sudden I wanna “mug people”. Juvia: Your eyes never scared me. You’re not scary, I’m not just saying that because you were my first friend. Ryuuji: Alright I’ll go! Juvia: (As they walk into class) ''Yay! Ryuuji: You had to pull out the first friend card. Juvia: Juvia Lockser works in mysterious ways. Ryuuji: Whatever that means. ''(At the party. There’s music playing and teens talking. Many girls fawning over guys, which give Ryuuji and Juvia questionable expressions) Ryuuji: So NOW we know what happens at these kinds of parties. Juvia: Luckily Gray-sama - - (gasps deeply as she spots a girl whose hand is being kissed by one of the guys then she accidentally spills a drink on them) Ami: I’m so sorry, people are always telling me “Ami you really are a klutzy airhead.” Tamaki: A little accident never hurt anyone. Plus people always say I’m dripping with good looks. Juvia: K-K-Ka - - she’s a model. Ryuuji: Then why didn’t we see her at school? Gray: About that. She’s transferring to our class tomorrow. Ami Kawashima's new here. (Juvia stands frozen as she hears Gray’s voice) Ryuuji: Whoa how did you know that? Gray: Just ……….. ya hear things. (An hour later) Gray: So you tutor. Juvia: Yeah, but that starts when academics get serious. Juvia’s surprised Gray-sama would talk to her. Gray: Cause you’re smart? Juvia: I - - Ryuuji-san! (Gray and Juvia jump up from the couch and see Ryuuji approach with a drunk Ami) Ryuuji: Yeah she’s drunk. Juvia: (Taking Ami’s arm as the 4 of them leave the party) ''Kawashima-san is light. Ami: What’s your name? Juvia: JUVIA. Ami: That’s too weird. Let’s call you Ami. Gray: Thanks you guys but I can take it here. Ami: Gray! Ami and I were hitting it off! Oh well ……….. ''(Juvia and Ryuuji watch Gray and Ami to their car) Ryuuji: Someone’s new boyfriend is rather mysterious. Juvia: (Blushing) ''Boyfriend? Ryuuji-san! Well we should probably head home it is getting late. Ryuuji: ''(As Juvia walks away) ''Right, goodnight! ''(Ryuuji starts making his way home until he feels a tug on his arm, he then turns around revealing to be Taiga Aisaka grabbing him) Category:Blog posts